


Miss Alyssa's Works In Progress

by Missalyssasecret



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:46:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missalyssasecret/pseuds/Missalyssasecret
Summary: A place to keep track of everything "coming" up, including prompts that I'm working on.  Feel free to comment with feedback/ideas!Updated July 22, 2019





	Miss Alyssa's Works In Progress

**Unposted Works in Progress**

1) Follow-on from What Happens At DragCon... explaining the video Danny has of Roy on his phone: _Roy preferred FaceTime and phone sex to dick pics, but occasionally could be persuaded to share. The few videos were always shot with his face out of frame, closeup as he jerked himself off. Danny’s favorite (and the one he’d had to swear on pizza never to let get out) involved Roy slowly fingering his ass open before fucking himself with the vibrator Danny had conveniently “misplaced” in Bianca’s suitcase. He never did return the toy, and Danny privately hoped it would make another appearance in the future._

2) Follow-on to Give and Receive when Danny is finally able to talk to Roy about why he can't lay back and let Danny do all of the work for once.

3) Danny walks in on Roy with trade - less smut, and more exploration of how they both feel about their completely non-casual but non-committed arrangement. 

**Existing Works in Progress**

Walking Sin, Everything But A Halo

  * Danny and Roy have a conversation about boundaries and fantasies
  * Danny and Roy play out said fantasies



Privacy Screen

  * Final chapter - meet and greet and the evening in their room afterwards.



Places Adore and Bianca Were Nearly Caught Having Sex

  * ~~Club dance floor~~
  * (prompt) hotel balcony
  * (prompt) Bianca taking a "break" during meet & greets
  * ~~(prompt) car sex - limo ride to the hotel~~ See Privacy Screen 
  * (prompt) birthday sex in an airport lounge



Not Casual At All: The Morning After the Night Before

  * ~~Chapter Two (Danny's perspective)~~ Complete and posted! (July 4)




End file.
